1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for securing cargo and in particular to devices for securing cargo in pickup-truck beds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles such as pickup trucks and station wagons are designed for carrying cargo. If the cargo moves during transport, the cargo and/or the vehicle can become damaged.
To prevent shifting, vehicle manufacturers provide tie-down anchors in the cargo space (i.e. the pickup truck bed) for attaching bungee chords and cargo nets directly to them. Generally, the number of tie-down anchors is limited and does not allow for proper and complete securing of items. In particular, smaller items that do not fill the cargo space may be impossible to secure when using bungee chords attached directly to the existing tie down anchors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,311 shows a device for securing cargo. The patent has an identical inventor with the instant application.